1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a core assembly for wireless power communication used in a wireless power communication system, a power supplying device for wireless power communication having the same, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable electronic device such as a mobile communication terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or the like, is mounted with a rechargeable battery. In order to charge the battery, a separate charging device providing electrical energy to the battery of the portable electronic device using home commercial power is required.
Typically, the charging device and the battery include separate contact terminals formed at outer portions thereof, respectively, such that the charging device and the battery are electrically connected to each other by connecting the contact terminals to each other. However, when the contact terminals as described above protrude externally, the contact terminals are not attractive in appearance. Also, the terminals may easily be dirtied or contaminated with external foreign materials, such that a contact state therebetween easily deteriorates. In addition, when the battery is short-circuited or exposed to moisture due to carelessness of a user, charged energy may be easily lost.
As an alternative to the above-mentioned contact type charging scheme, a non-contact type (wireless) charging system, which charges the battery without contact between the terminals of each of the charging device and the battery, has been suggested.